Jeremy Johnson
Jeremy Johnson is a character from the Disney Channel TV show, Phineas and Ferb. He is Candace's love-interest. He sometimes plays a major role. This has happened twice and is the cool guy in the show. He is portrayed as a nice and caring young man who loves Candace just the way she is. Present life Jeremy often comes over to the Flynn-Fletcher house to participate in Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, or just to say hi to Candace. He enjoys their Big Ideas, as he downloaded the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones song, went to their car wash with his mom's car, took Candace to a date at their restaurant, and participated in the aglet movement ("Flop Starz", "At the Car Wash", "Chez Platypus", "Tip of the Day"). He works part-time at the Mr. Slushy Dawg and Mr. Slushy Burger fast food chain, which Candace frequently visits just to see him. He is also the lead singer and guitarist for the band Jeremy and the Incidentals. His phone number is 555-0105. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") He owns and can use a camera quite well. He also takes photography classes, although how often is unknown ("Got Game?"). Jeremy once appeared in a TV ad for flip-flops. Candace said Jeremy had "hunky ankles" ("Let's Take a Quiz"). He has been affected by three of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's "inators", but without realizing it. He was turned into a grungy, heavy-metal rocker, but restored by Agent P to his normal self ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). He also became attached to Candace at the waist while he was sleeping ("Canderemy"). He was even turned into a "Druelselsteinian Jeremy" and was later restored to normal ("The Curse of Candace"). He unintentionally helped Doofenshmirtz summon aliens by giving him a guitar lesson (although he seemed to think Doofenshmirtz was insane when he said the aliens were coming) and visited Monogram to give him guitar lessons as well, where Monogram told him about the Agency. Fortunately, it didn't seem that he believed the idea of animals leading double lives as agents ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Personality Jeremy is a serene, placid and fairly relaxed individual, not letting himself get hung up on the little details. If he feels nervous whenever he asks Candace out, it never really shows until after he hangs up and occasionally says "yes!" However, he was nervous when Candace signed the two of them up for a televised dance show ("Nerdy Dancin'"). He is usually kind and friendly to everyone, unlike his younger sister. Jeremy is laid-back, calm, and likes to participate in many things, such as Phineas and Ferb's projects. Physical Appearance Jeremy has his own set of trademark clothes. Typically, he wears an olive-green shirt over a brown T-shirt with beige cargo shorts. He changed clothes often, usually dressing up for dates with Candace. He also has been seen frequently in his Mr. Slushy Dawg uniform, which includes a hat with a sausage poking out of it. Relationships Candace Flynn Candace and Jeremy both have a big crush on each other. It is known that Jeremy likes Candace because, preceding the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance, Jeremy was waiting for Candace to ask him (along with the time Jeremy called Candace to go on a date, he was fingering his shirt collar. And when they hung up, both of them said "yes!"). Also, if Candace is angry about her brothers, once Jeremy comes for a visit, Candace's feelings seem to be soothed. One time they were trying to call one another and kept calling at exactly the same time, resulting in the calls being dropped or the answering machine picking up, which frustrated them both to no ends. Sometimes Candace thinks that she's on a date with Jeremy when they hang out, and Jeremy almost always wants to hang out with Candace. His normal greetings to Candace tend to be "Hey, Candace", (to which she responds: "Hi, Jeremy.") and "Uh... Candace?". He has asked Candace out on a date several times now. ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Chez Platypus", "Journey to the Center of Candace") Suzy Johnson Jeremy calls Suzy his favorite girl and is completely unaware of both the evil side she shows towards Candace and that she is unusually intelligent for a child of her age. Although she revealed her above-average intelligence to Jeremy once, he was too distracted by Candace fleeing to fully catch this inconsistency. ("Comet Kermillian", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Jeremy and Suzy also starred on a T.V. show called "That's the Norm" together ("Ferb TV"). Coltrane Jeremy and Coltrane appear to be very good friends, as Candace and Stacy are good friends, though not much is known about their friendship. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "The Baljeatles") Coltrane and Jeremy are both a part of the band Jeremy and the Incidentals. Stacy Hirano Stacy is shown to be friends with Jeremy, and also nicknamed her as "Staceroo", which angers Candace because he hadn't nicknamed her ("The Baljeatles"). When Phineas and Ferb built the Coolest Coaster Ever, it seems that they don't know much about each other, she didn't know who he was when Candace had to remind her that he "is the cute one that works at Mr Slushy Burger" ("Rollercoaster"), however she does recognize him in when Phineas and Ferb created the Backyard Beach ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). Jeremy introduced Coltrane to Stacy and they became friends ("The Baljeatles"). Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Jeremy is known to like their inventions, and has stated he thinks the boys themselves are pretty cool. He once came to Phineas and Ferb for help on dancing ("Nerdy Dancin'"). He also went to play Jet Pack Volleyball with them ("Sleepwalk Surprise"). However, he has stated to have preferred Slushy Burger over their attempt at organizing a romantic dinner ("That Sinking Feeling"). Amanda, Xavier and Fred Jeremy may be the possible father of Candace's future three children (Amanda, Xavier and Fred). Xavier and Fred share his long neck, and Xavier shares his blonde hair. Fred could be a step-child, or his name could have been chosen by Jeremy, as in some episodes. Candace says "...and have monkey-kids and name them Xavier and Amanda!" or "and have two kids — Xavier and Amanda.", but without mentioning a "Fred" ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas, "Spa Day"). However it may possibly be because Candace thought of having only two children and Fred was unexpected. Perry the Platypus It is revealed that Perry is Jeremy's favorite platypus. When Jeremy visited the Flynn-Fletcher house at the time Candace was in Perry's body, not Perry himself, he petted Perry and helped feed him ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Later, Agent P was forced to hide himself from Jeremy so that he would not be recognized and ultimately exposed when Jeremy came over to Doofenshmirtz's to give him guitar lessons. Jeremy mentioned that Perry is a platypus and that he doesn't do much ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Not much is known about their relationship but Linda Flynn once said that Jeremy was such a nice boy. Jeremy is always polite around her, although Candace was worried that she would embarrass her. Major Monogram Francis worked at Slushy Burger with Jeremy Johnson, He thought that Jeremy had fired him when he asked Francis to clean. Gallery Mindy flirting with Jeremy.jpg Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG|Jeremy and Candace's first kiss. Category:Male Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Jeremy Johnson Jeremy Johnson Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Pure Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Selfless